The present invention relates to a camera which can make multiple exposures.
Recent still cameras allow automatic film advancement and shutter charging which are both performed by a built-in electric motor or a electric motor built into an autowinder unit adapted to be coupled to the camera. When making multiple exposures, it is indispensable to such automatic cameras to disconnect the film advancing system from the driving system operationally coupled to the motor before making an exposure. For this reason, the conventional automatic film advancing and shutter charging cameras are provided with clutch means for disconnecting the abovementioned systems when a multiple exposure is intended.
A problem with which the conventional automatic film winding and shutter charging cameras are attended is that, because no film winding occurs after the completion of multiple exposures, a frame given multiple exposures will be exposed accidentally one more time to the same or a different subject at the time of the next shutter release if the camera is left as it is. Therefore, it is necessary to perform an operation to reconnect the film winding and driving systems with the clutch means after the multiple exposures, then to make a blind exposure with a cap on the taking lens, and then to wind film by one frame. These successive operations are quite troublesome for photographers.
Another problem with conventional cameras, irrespective of what type they may be, is that it is hard to known from the processed film how many times a frame or frames have been exposed.